Hide and Seek
by joieeu
Summary: I don't even know about my English anymore.


"Ah, Zoro, _aahh_ -"

"Shut up! They will hear you!"

"But it feels _so_ -"

"Don't be an idiot!"

Sanji crossed his hands and decided to be mad at Zoro. "Come on, this game is stupid! Hide and seek, like, really? They all know we're in the kitchen and I don't care shit if they find us, because this cabinet is small and my legs hurt."

"Oh, so you want them to find us and hear your faked moans?" Zoro said back while peeking outside from a little gap between the two doors.

"Hell yes. Even faking moans is more interesting than sitting here waiting for someone to come and find us. I want to do something. Entertain me!"

"No."

Sanji snorted and tried to keep his legs near his body. He wasn't sure how long he'd been sitting like that next to Zoro, but it was already enough. It had been Luffy's idea to play hide and seek and for some reason they all had joined. It was Zoro's idea to hide in the kitchen, but that idiot never thought that possibility that there might be no good places where to hide. Except the damn small cabinet, which was going to kill them both sooner or later.

Sanji grinned and turned to see Zoro, who was still peeking outside like a kid. "What if I want to have some fun?"

"You can have your fun later", Zoro answered plainly.

"Oh, but what if I want to have _the fun_. Right now. With you?" Sanji asked and leaned forwards to breath in Zoro's neck. The green man startled, but didn't get distracted enough.

"You can have _the fun _- later", Zoro answered again, but this time he didn't sound so sure. Sanji grinned even wider and moved closer, though they were really close already.

"But I want to have _the fun _now", he breathed and placed his lips to Zoro's ear.

"You are kidding."

Sanji smiled and kissed the skin behind the ear. He moved his lips down to feel the pale neck and he marked it with his teeth, which finally made Zoro to lose a small breath. Sanji kept his eyes at Zoro's profile while moving his position so his whole body was facing the other man and he placed his right hand in the small space between. He tasted and played with the skin until Zoro closed his eyes and bit his lips to stop a little voice.

"Uh - Sanji - we're going to have a problem if you continue", Zoro mumbled, opened his eyes and turned with a serious expression, which was immediately broke by a surprise kiss. The green man opened his mouth enough to let Sanji's tongue in and they both made a louder sound than they meant to.

"You know", Sanji breathed and laughed. "I think you're having problem already."

Zoro made a small, embarrassed moan when Sanji used his free hand to force his legs open. The blond man captured him to another wet kiss and while the tongues played, his hand was dangerously moving towards Zoro's crotch. The green man moved uncomfortably, tried to breathe in a good spot and used all his body language to tell how easily they could be busted. He wanted to close his mouth and pull his lower body to somewhere Sanji couldn't reach it, but none of his thoughts left his brain. He wanted to stop his voice, but he couldn't help a small moan. Sanji's lips felt too good and his hand was already too close to stop.

"Say it", Sanji whispered roughly. His hand pressed against Zoro's crotch and he laughed playfully when Zoro suffocated a voice. "Say it. Say how good it is."

Zoro blushed up to his ears and he could feel all his blood go up to his brain and then down to his lower body. Sanji started moving his hand in a good rhythm and he leaned closer to let hot breaths to Zoro's ear. "Say it. _Say it_."

"N- no. Don't even - _aaah _- think about it", Zoro groaned back, even though he wasn't so sure if he could promise something like that. He closed his eyes and pressed the back of his head against the cabinet wall. Sanji's hand felt, _oh_, so good, and his breaths were way too sexy to exist. It was so hot, they could get caught, the cabinet was so small, but god, he wanted _more_.

"I know you like it", Sanji huffed with smile in his voice. "Isn't it exiting? Or do you want me to stop?"

Zoro tried to nod and say something, but when Sanji's hand stopped he couldn't stop a disappointed sigh. Sanji laughed to his ear.

"Oh, I didn't think so either. I will stop, for good this time, if you don't say it. Tell me how it feels."

Zoro bit his lips together and faced Sanji's wild eyes with his entire mind. He kept his expression neutral as Sanji's hand stopped again. He wasn't the one losing. He wasn't doing it. Then Sanji's hand moved sharply and harder, his eyes told he was enjoying the situation, and Zoro moaned between his lips. He grabbed Sanji's shoulders and let his head fall down, near his own chest. He knew he was losing already.

"_Say it._"

"_Aah -_ I hate y - you."

"Oh, who's being naughty now?"

Zoro pressed his nails in Sanji's skin and made him startle. "It feels _- feeeels_ - _Christ _- so _good_."

"And? Do you want me to stop? I can stop if you want."

"_No _- no, don't, _please_."

Sanji stopped. Zoro breathed loudly, raised his glance and he could almost see his own desperate, embarrassing expression from Sanji's eyes. The blond man grinned and kissed him, oh, so deeply and passionately, he could almost feel how their lips were burning. Zoro tasted Sanji's tongue, his teeth, his whole mouth, and he moaned yet again when they parted. Sanji leaned closer.

"Did you seriously think you could have the whole party to yourself?"

Zoro gasped loudly when Sanji pushed him down in their small space. Zoro hit his shoulders on the hard wood, his right leg was almost crushed between Sanji's waist and the back wall and he couldn't move his right side at all, because the door would have opened immediately.

"Are you - now - here - it's impossible to take our clothes off!" Zoro pointed out in a high-pitched voice. Sanji threw a nasty look above and pressed his waist down to Zoro's waist just to show that there was no other way to handle their problems anymore.

"No need for that, actually. Try to keep nice and still", Sanji groaned harshly. His right hand made its way under Zoro's shirt, touched his chest and made little marks with his nails.

"Though I know you would just like to _grab things _and be _hot all over_."

Zoro was about to say something really clever, but Sanji lifted his shirt forcibly and literally, just freaking literally, started licking his stomach, his muscles, his chest, and he couldn't but to press his head down and sigh. His hands grabbed Sanji's hair and before he noticed it his own waist lifted itself up to touch Sanji's waist, and their hard, hot crouches collided. Sanji breathed to Zoro's chest, while Zoro tried to control his own voices, and before Zoro could control himself again, Sanji moved his head up and let his tongue play with Zoro's nipples. The hands in the blonds' hair tighten their grip. Both men let out a dangerously loud groan.

"Now - _Sanji._ They will - will hear us", Zoro breathed and let his hands drop near his head. He could feel his whole face blush and watery tears came to his eyes. "_Ah - quickly_."

"Oh, you're just - just really impatient", Sanji breathed laughingly back. He tasted a bit of Zoro's skin before lifting his upper body again. "Turn around. There's no way this would work in here."

Zoro cursed. They both moved more than awkwardly, tried not to hit the doors, cursed and breathed a little more and almost hit each other's faces. They knew it was more noise than anything before, but they didn't really care anymore. Zoro settled to his knees and quickly enough he learned he had to press his upper body almost fully to cabinet's narrow wall. Sanji cursed his long legs somewhere behind for a moment, but he found a good position too.

"I'll never let you choose a hiding place again", the blond man mumbled and leaned to kiss back of Zoro's neck. He made a mark there too, his other hand travelled under Zoro's shirt again, feeling his back this time. Zoro lifted his hands up and pressed them on the wall.

"Would you mind doing it already?"

Sanji laughed. "_Fine then_."

Sanji pulled Zoro's pants down so roughly it made Zoro wince. The blond man pressed his other hand to Zoro's shoulder, pressed the whole man to feel the wall, and his other hand landed on Zoro's lower back. He chuckled while moving his hand down and down again, he took a better position and moved Zoro's legs more open as much he could before hitting the door. Zoro was about to warn him, but suddenly he could feel something inside him and his mind decided to go off.

Sanji's finger moved with skill and his breathe was so hard it made its landing spot on Zoro's skin to burn. All Zoro could think or say was something between _ah_'s and _oh_'s, and his neck curved back when Sanji entered another finger. It was getting nasty, hot and _wet_, the fingers moved like a dance and when the third went in Zoro didn't care how embarrassing his words were anymore. His lower body was aching, his head was up in the clouds and he wanted to _feel it_.

"Can you say it now without - without resistance?" Sanji whispered with a covetous voice and laughed deeply. He moved his fingers quickly and hardly couple of times, just enough to make Zoro moan for more, and then he started pulling his own pants down before Zoro had even answered him.

"_Inside me_", Zoro groaned and pressed his cheek against the wall. He moved his waist and his whole lower body closer to Sanji, made his whole back curve.

"What? _I can't hear you_."

"Inside. All the way. Now."

Zoro made a dangerous moan and his hands tried desperately to grab something. His eyes went shut, his mouth opened for another voice, his breathes were rough. Sanji was quickly all the way in and Zoro couldn't but to squeeze. They both groaned, tried to handle their senses.

"_Shh_, you're - making too much noise."

"_Ah - _just move!"

Sanji grabbed Zoro's waist and pressed himself as deep he could. With Zoro's long _aah _he moved back, bit his lips to stop his own voice as Zoro squeezed, and then he pressed himself roughly deep again, then back and deep in again. The cabinet was filled with their suffocated groans and moans, and as Sanji found a great rhythm for both of them, it started getting really hot and sweaty. Zoro was trying to keep his hands still, he was almost fully pressed against the wall, and his hips started moving with Sanji. He moved when Sanji moved, he pressed himself closer so they were even closer they could be.

"_Ah - _Zoro - _ah."_

Sanji tried to say something. He moved his hands on both of Zoro's sides, pressed them against the floor and let his upper body to fall down, almost to touch Zoro's back. He tasted Zoro's sweaty back, bit it.

"Are you - _ah _- can I already-"

Zoro made an angry moan. Sanji moved all his weight to his left hand and with his right hand he grabbed Zoro's hard, hot crouch. His hand started moving in a same rhythm as his hips and he could feel how they both were getting wet, how they were closer and closer. Zoro's voices were amazing, so full of passion and feel it send them both high up. It was getting narrow, the cabinet was getting smaller and they were getting louder.

"I'm going to - _I'm going to", _Zoro groaned harshly, almost out of breath. "_Ah - no - it feels so good."_

Sanji pressed himself in harder once more. "Now be a nice - _oh_ - nice boy and say the - the word."

"_Ah - _Sanji - you're amazing - _can I come?"_

Sanji moved himself couple of times as hardly, as roughly he could. He used his whole hips, all his power, he moved his hand and for a moment it all stopped, the time stopped. Their minds went all blank and suddenly it wasn't just them, but it was their whole bodies burning and making the voices of satisfaction. They continued, forgot about the place and space, just felt the feel of each other and the feel that send them to up to the sky. They were melting hot, so wet and so _good _it was way too much to handle. The cabinet was full of breathes, little groans, slowly disappearing moans.

And finally they breathed and relaxed. They heard how someone was speaking in the kitchen and suddenly they both noticed there was someone hearing them, and they both got so surprised they startled and the doors opened and they both rolled out from the cabinet.

"Don't look now, but I think it's them", Robin said.

"Yes, I think it's them too", Nami confirmed.

"No need to tell Luffy."

"No need."

"Oi, Luffy! They're not here! Keep searching!"


End file.
